Pleasurable Sins
by DechimoChan
Summary: "Kufufu..""Fufu, Mukuro you can't escape this room." Another man, dressed in clad white. Rated: M. Pairing 10069; ByakuranMukuro. Show: Hitman Reborn. Warning: Spoilers, Lime. Crappy Summary


**Rated: M **

**Pairing 10069; ByakuranMukuro**

**Show: Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Spoilers, Lime.**

**Dechimo: Ahh, hi everyone! This was actually for my boyfriend / husbando. He's really really, like it makes me weird, sweet and he's absolutely loves yaoi, even more so Byakuran on Mukuro since he's a Mukuro role player and an amazingone at that c: Enjoy my weirdness for him. Also, please excuse any misspells, I don't have my Beta at the moment, but I'll see what she is able to do about this... Fanfiction. **

—Pleasurable Sins—

The world ten years later was different and full of war, the main fight was between mavia, two families. The fight, between both Vongola and Millifoire, the fight that had managed to kill of all of their family and close ones that were in Namimori and Italy. Biggest of all, the fight had taken the Vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Every one of the six guardians, wanted to get their own revenge on the Millifoire, they each had their own plane, to become stronger, to train the ten year youngers, to collect information. Mukuro had taken upon himself to manifest the information of Irie Shoichi and his current position, being disguised as Leo, a helper for the man who killed their boss, Byakuran. Being the smart man, Byakuran was, he discovered of Mukuro was fought him, to a point of near death.

"Kufufu.." the heterochromatic man chuckled, a hand over his right eye, red blood seeping from the wound. He was kneeling down, pain coursing through his body, though he did not show it to the millifiore boss as a sign of weakness and submission"Farewell, Byakuran.." the man closed his eyes, about to have his soul leave the hopeless body he was possessing but instead his soul came crashing down harshly back onto him. A horrible shudder running through his body. 'what's happening? I should have been back in my body at Vendice!' He had an inner termole, thoughts ran wild through his head, his head snapped up quickly, a cruel, hateful glare sent to the man who had inflicted all the misery and pain on him, though the fight had been quite interesting on both parts. Even so, he needed to leave, get the information to the Vongola HQ.

"Fufu, Mukuro you can't escape this room." Another man, dressed in clad white stood in front of the surprised Blue-haired male, his hair spiky and white, a purple tattoo under his left eye, a wide sickening innocent smile plastered on to his demonic face. a smile that could trick the few that didn't know of his true nature, his terribly sadistic nature"You don't be going anywhere.." Happiness seemed to have left the amethyst eyes, turning cold and hard, a glare directed at Mukuro. "For a while..." Sounding like a threat, Mukuro narrowed his eyes, making sure with whatever the other would throw at him, he would try his best to fight back.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Byakuran..." The name slipped past chapped pale pink lips, dripping in venom, but only to receive a small cocky chuckle, one that was pissing Mukuro off to no end, this man surely knew who to get on everyone nerves, knowing what buttons to push, what strings to pull.

"Quite demanding aren't you, Mukuro?" A small snort and chuckle was heard, "In your position, I wouldn't be like this." Mukuro gritted his teeth as he hit the floor as his side was kicked by a reinforced toe boot. The boss walked over standing over the fallen man, he leaned down as if he was grabbed trash, gripping a fist full of blue hair, pulling it upward , having the illusionist look at him. "Oh? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Byakuran let out the apology with mockery intermingling with his tone. Mukuro opened his eyes, not having noticed he closed them in the bone trembling pain in his side and head, he gave a glare but weaker, biting his lip. Byakuran looked at Mukuro amused, wondering what the man would try and pull off this time, instead received a eye covered in blood and spit.

The innocent look never left Byakurans face, he stayed calm and composed, but on the inside his blood burned, no, Boiled. Raising his ringed hand to his face, he sharply wiped off the spit, blood staking his eyebrow and temple. The Mare ring holder, chuckled, sinisterly, cold and hard, even the illustionist couldn't help the small tremble of fear that ran down his spine.

"I see," The white haired man quickly turned Mukuro around pulling him back by the long 'ponytail' the male had, tieing it tightly around the mist' wrists, making the held captive hiss at his hair being pulled. The blue haired male could only imagine the horrible things that man could be thinking of, the horrible possibilities that could happen, disgust, distaste... Horror ran through

"Byakuran, bastard, let me to." Mukuro could only do his best to keep calm and not let Byakuran have the upper hand in this situation, that would possibly only make matters worse then what they had to be.

"Now, now, I can't do that. You know that, for spitting on me, I should possibly punish you..." He growled lowly in the others ear, chuckling quietly as the man flinched, trying to get as far away as he could in his position. "Now, don't be shy, I think we could be more then.." the white haired man grinned, his tongue tentatively running down across Mukuros shoulder, up to his neck to his ear, where he said lowly, making mukuro shiver. "Acquaintances..."

"Fuck you!" The curses slipped out, Mukuro turned giving him a hard stare, refusing to be pulled down to such a whorish level with the enemy. But to his dismay, this only seemed to arouse the man, feeling something hard and growing pressing against his back, that only made him groan softly in disgust, wanting nothing more then to just leave the room, letting Byakuran have his way with the used Body of Leo.

"Ohh? Using foul language now, are we Kuro-Kun?" The tease made Mukuros nerves twitch; Merely just egging him on, Byakuran pulled the joined tied hands, making Pale hands cup the buldge that was growing by the second, how.. How.. Pleasing, to say in the least.

Mukuro closed his eyes, his soul not having the energy to fight back, even so, he would try not interest the man, letting him nearly rely just get bored and leave him be, that way he would be able to replenish some energy. Fingers twitched around the arousal, Mukuro bit his lip, hating how Byakuran would press even further in his hands, back. A hand snaked to the front, Byakuran merely let out as a small chuckle at how adorable his 'prey' was being, wasting no more time, he nearly ripped off Mukuro's shirt, pushing him against the couch that had been damaged in the fight earlier, but it was enough for Mukuro's head and for him to grip—for when he would be in to much pain to scream, loudly.

His curses muffled by the white cushion, Mukuro tilted his head to the side, letting his hurting eye rest against the cold material of the couch. Byakuran stared at him, before having his way with the long coat and belt buckles. Mukuro let out a small growl, having another's man hand slip inside his boxers, he was about to complain, yell, say something harsh to the man, when his own shirt was stuffed in his mouth to act as a gag. A small quiet moan was caught in his throat, a large hand gripping his still soft member, giving a tentative squeeze, before moving a rough pace. His face burned in embarrassment, not believing he would let himself be touched by another, attractive, man.

"Now now.. Keep quiet, we wouldn't want the whole headquarters hearing you now do we?" A soft murmur was heard, letting his grip tighten on the growing arousal. Mukuro tried to block out all the noises, but a sound of a zipper pulled him out, he turned his head back, eye widening as he stared at the groin that was claimed by Byakuran. "Don't be scared kitten, I won't hurt you, much." Completely letting Mukuro's boxers fall to his knees, Byakuran leant over Mukuro's back, nibbling on his ear.

The white haired mare, pressed his arousal between the illusionist's cheeks, eating his free hand palm them soft cheeks. The other pumping and squeezing the hardening cock. Muffled groans and grunts rang through the room. Byakuran let a wide smirk spread on his legs, he pulled the make shift gag out of the blues mouth, letting him moan out softly.

"N-Ngh.. Fuck you..." Mukuro groaned out, closing his eyes tightly, his body moving back and forth as Byakuran rocked his hips, thrusting between the illusionists ass, not properly entering him, though occasionally, Byakuran pressed the tip of his erection against the pink entrance, teasing as if to go in, making Mukuro let out a low long moan. "St-Stop! Bastard!"

"Hm~. Even so, I'm not the only one enjoying myself here." To make his point, he made his grip tight on Mukuros member, his thumb running over the slit, pre-fun spreading across the head, making the pumping wetter, easier on both parties. "Isn't that so, Kuro-Kun?" He asked a question, not really needing an answer, already knowing the answer due to the embarrassing silence the man gave him. Byakuran gave him a moment, as he roughly nibbled and bit as the used tobbe lale neck, covering him in hickeys and red love bites. His hips moved a bit faster, earning a surprised moan every now and then as he teased the puckered hole, as if the other was waiting for him to enter him, but he couldn't be giving Mukuro everything he wanted.

Mukuro's body twitched, the urge to come overwhelming his sense, the nibbles, the humping, the strokes. He knew he would cry out. He knew that the cry would merely add to Byakuran's joy. He knew.. This wouldn't be the last time this would be happening with the Mare ring holder. Mukuro grabbed a cushion, biting into it, letting out a high cry, his come spurting out, staining the couch, running down Byakurans fingers. The white haired man growled in satisfactory as the other came, he kept up his thrusts, if anything, increasing they're speed. He brought a hand up to his lips, licking some come off his hand. Byakurans own pre covered Mukuros entrance and lower back, he felt his orgasm, he gripped Mukuros hair, ignoring the tired moan of dissaproval he recieved, that didn't matter right now, all that mattered wasreaching his climax.

"Ngh..." He groaned, Stroking his shaft, squeezing the base before letting go, his come squirting out, covering Mukuro's hair and face. Byakuran licked his dry lips looking down at the dazed lust-filled that looked up at him, a possessive smile plastered itself on his face, he leaned down. Licking Mukuros lip of come before kissing Him deeply, but the other pulled away embrassed, face red, not looking at the Millifoire boss. Byakuran merely chuckled, pushing Mukuro away, letting him hit the floor like a Rag doll, he adjusted himself, zipped up his pants and fixed his coat.

"Well, until next time, Mukuro." The man chuckled, waving at The Mist before opening his door, telling a worker to clean up the mess that was inside his office,the man nodded a bit terrified after hearing all the noises coming from inside.

Mukuro closed his eyes, feeling regret fill his chest, but all to soon, he felt his soul return to his body, back inside the Vedince jail.

'Soon Byakuran, I'll have my revenge...' With that last thought, Mukuro let his body relax, getting himself some well deserved rest, being able to replenish his energy, as a reward.


End file.
